Saving Worlds (English version)
by HeroWitch
Summary: Nick Fury goes to Earth - 1 requires the help of Green Arrow and Flash to stop two of their ruthless enemies to black designs. But our two heroes are not at the end of their sentences. (This story is related to my story "Sister's Duty" crossover Supergirl / Avengers.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here's a new story involving Arrow and Flash in the world of Avengers! This story is related to my other story which is "Sister's Duty"! I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Good reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Night had fallen. Two guards were doing their rounds around a secret building. Two former cops turned into a night watchman, who was supposed to ensure the safety of dangerous objects on a protected site. Attentive, they watched the surroundings. One of them turned to the other:

"Your kid is a fan of the Avengers, so?"

"Oh yes, he loves Thor and Captain America! He only talks about these _heroes…_"

"The kids of now!"

"Yes, before he played police cars. But he moved on to something else. His father can't fight against heroes like Thor or Iron Man.

"But not all heroes wear masks or capes. For example, protecting a site that contains dangerous objects is really heroism."

It was then that a black arrow came and crashed right into the guardian's head, instantly causing his death. Before the second could react, a yellow and red blur crossed him, jumped up and landed on the ground. Wanting to get up, he saw a strange man in a yellow suit.

"_**Too bad your son will have to do without his father**_," made the man in yellow with a filtered voice.

He did _vibrate_ his hand, and came through the guardian's body, immediately causing his death.

Eobard Thawne, nicknamed Reverse-Flash, got up. His sidekick, an archer dressed in black, joined him. Both entered the secret premises. They came upon an ambush of guards, who were pointing their guns at them.

"Don't move, stay where you are!" shouted one of them.

Thawne rushed into super-speed, crossing a few guards in the process, leaping into the air, and found themselves right behind them.

"_**I'll let you take care of the guards**_," said Thawne to his mate.

And he disappeared with his incredible speed. The archer unsheathed his bow and shot several arrows, killing a large number of guards. Once his stock of arrows was exhausted, he took out a sword, and sliced the heads of all those who remained.

Soon after, Thawne came back to him.

"_**I have what we need**_," he announced.

The archer wiped the blood that was on his blade, and left the warehouse with the speedster.

Both came to rest on the roof of a building and admired the sparkling city of New York. Thawne removed her yellow mask, revealing the face of Harrison Wells.

The archer took off his hood, revealing Malcolm Merlyn's face.

"We're nearing the point," said Thawne with a grin.

"Excellent," Malcolm said with the same grin."Thank you for leaving me the guards. I wanted to let off steam."

"Once we have accomplished our task on this Earth, you can let off steam on all the Multiverse, Mr. Merlyn. I promised us power."

Malcolm Merlyn jubilated with his sidekick.

"You're really a great ally, Eobard. I am proud of what we have accomplished together."

"And I therefore."

"I look forward to meeting these Avengers, and to measure ourselves to them."

"Patience, Malcolm, patience. We're not yet ready to face them. The opportunity will come soon."

* * *

**Earth – 1;** **Central City**

In a corner of the City of Central City, Flash was facing two of its worst metas-humans: The Master of Mirrors and his girlfriend the Top. She used her power to lose the speedster balance, giving him vertigo. He fell to the floor groaning and being mocked and attacked by the Master of Mirrors.

"It's time you get out of my city, Flash," scolded the latter grinning.

"**Our** city, honey," said Top, annoyed.

She lowered herself in front of Flash with a smirk.

"What's going on, sweetie? You don't have sarcastic retorts to swing us?

"In fact, yes," faintly replied Flash, "Screw both you!"

The meta-human uttered a sinister laugh.

"You really think you're up against us?" he continued, throwing a huge kick into the back of the superhero.

"And you don't think Bonnie and Clyde are a little out of date now," Flash said, defiantly.

"You don't seem to understand! You're one to two! You think you can stop us?

"Trust me," Flash said with a reassuring smile. "To put you both this is gonna be fun."

Bright as lightning, Flash had risen to a super speed and threw the two evil lovebirds into the air before they fell to the ground. The Top tried to get up, but Flash slipped handcuffs to neutralize her powers.

The Master of Mirrors wanted to get up and run away, but fell on Flash, who appeared straight ahead.

"You didn't think I was going to forget you, sweetie!" sneered the speedster by handcuffing him in turn. "Greet your prison mates for me!"

"No!" exclaimed the meta-human, as sirens rang out.

"See ya, guys!" said Flash, proud of his success.

As he was about to go on a super-speed, a tranquilizer dart came and crashed into his neck. The speedster kept all eyes open, but eventually collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**Earth – 1** **;** **Star City**

Late in the night, Green Arrow was fighting several ninjas in an abandoned building. He used his bow and arrows to neutralize them. Then, he struck several times at the last one, until it was completely sounded.

Once the fight was over, he put his hand on his headset to communicate with his bunker.

"Tell me it was the last one, Felicity," he radioed at his lair.

"In fact, the rumor is that several ninjas were gathering in the abandoned warehouse right next to you," Felicity Smoak said from the bunker.

"This evening couldn't be calmer," the archer grumbled as he left the building.

He went inside the abandoned warehouse, and was astonished to see it completely deserted. He didn't see a single ninja around. What worried him so much.

"You're sure I'm in the right place?" he asked, by radio.

But his call went unanswered. He did not hear Felicity's voice at all.

"Felicity! Felicity! I can't hear you anymore! Felicity, you hear me? Felicity?"

But nothing at all. It was as if the communication was scrambled. Worrying.

Green Arrow drew his bow, preparing one of his arrows, and walked slowly into the lair. He saw in the distance an inert figure on the ground. He approached and was surprised to find that it was his friend Flash unconscious.

The latter ends up waking up, half sounded.

"What is happening?" he whispered.

"Barry? Are you okay?" Green Arrow asked as he approached him.

"Oliver?" Flash wondered as he looked around him.

"What are you doing here?" asked the vigilante of Star City.

"I… I'm in Star City?" exclaimed the speedster.

"Yes. What's going on, Barry?"

"I ... I don't know ... the last thing I remember is that I was fighting two metas-humans in Central City. I had stopped them both. I was about to go home, when I received a tranquilizer that completely knocked me out, I must have lost consciousness. That's all I remember. Why am I in your city?"

"I don't know."

"I can answer that question," said a voice suddenly behind them.

Flash stood up, while Green Arrow brandished his right bow on a man walking quietly toward them. He was a bald black man, wearing a leather jacket, and also had a black cover on his left eye.

"Who are you?" thundered the Star City archer.

"Calm down, you can lower your bow," said the black man, stopping a few feet from them. "I'm not your enemy, and all my apologies for the tranquilizer. I had to talk to you two. I had to use radical means to attract you both to this place. My name is Nick Fury."

"And what do you want us?" Flash asked, frowning.

"Before you start, know that it's a great honor to meet you… Mr Allen and Mr Queen. Or Mr. Mayor.

Green Arrow and Flash looked at each other, stunned by the fact that this stranger knows their secret identities.

"I know who you are, and then I'm not from here. I belong to an Earth that is different from yours. I guess you, Mr. Allen, are no stranger to the Multiverse.

A little shocked, the speedster nodded, while the archer eventually lowered his bow.

"Yeah," confirmed Flash.

"How do you know who we are?" intervened the archer of Star City.

Nick Fury mimed a slight smile before answering.

"It's been a long time since I knew about the Multiverse and you'd be surprised at the number of amazing things I've seen in my lifetime. I only have one eye, but I can observe everything I want to see. I saw countless lands and watched you for a long time. I even observed your friend Kara Danvers on her Earth.

"You know Kara?" exclaimed Flash, stunned.

"Exactly, and where I come from, my world is in danger. Two individuals that we can not identify have entered a site that was storing extraterrestrial material. In the wrong hands, this material can become a dangerous weapon that can destroy a world."

"And why call on us?" Green Arrow asked, still wary of Fury.

The latter took out a briefcase from his jacket, and took out folders containing photos.

"Because these individuals seem to be knowledge to both of you. One is a speedster who runs very quickly that it is impossible to apprehend, and the other turns out to be a formidable archer able of killing everything that moves. (He took pictures of the man in yellow) These photos were taken by our surveillance cameras. It seems to me that you recognize this man, Mr. Allen?"

Flash took the pictures and could see to his surprise that it was Eobard Thawne, his worst enemy and also the one who killed his mother and destroyed his family.

"Indeed, he's not unknown to me," he confirmed, ruminating with rage. "It's Eobard Thawne. I thought I had got rid of him!"

To learn that his former enemy was back filled him with immeasurable rage and a thirst to stop him at any cost.

Oliver glanced at a picture of Thawne, and turned to Fury.

"And for the archer?" he asked.

Fury handed him some pictures revealing the identity of the archer without his hood, much to the surprise of the archer of Star City.

"Malcolm Merlyn?" exclaimed Green Arrow, stunned. "Impossible! He died on Liam Yu in an explosion! His remains were found! It's impossible he's still alive! That's can't be him!"

"Unless it's a Malcolm Merlyn from another Earth," Flash suggested, taken aback.

"Anyway, these two persons threaten the safety of my Earth," Nick Fury said. "I appeal to you because I need you to help me stop these two. You know them in addition to their modus operandi."

"I'm on it," said Flash.

Green Arrow, after a shock, seemed to hesitate, then finally obey.

"But before that, I have to tell you something," Fury added to the two heroes.

Nick Fury told them that he was a leader of a government organization called SHIELD, whose goal was to protect the entire country against terrorist and alien threats, and then, due to the infiltration of the organization Hydra terrorist, they had been forced to dismantle the protection agency. Then he also told them about the Avengers, the greatest heroes of his world

"You have a group of superheroes on your Earth called Avengers?" Flash asked, curious.

"Exaclty," Fury said, nodding.

"Why not appeal to them?" Green Arrow added, frowning.

"They are indisposed for the moment," explained the one-eyed black man."They must handle a crisis with Hydra. Since you know these two men who threaten my Earth, you must know their motives."

"Thawne, yes," said the Star City archer. "But for Malcolm Merlyn, it's a bit more complicated. He seems to master the martial arts, like the one I knew, but in terms of his motives, I have no idea. This Merlyn is a mystery to me, I do not know how to stop him."

"Anyway, can I count on you to help me neutralize them?" Fury asked with a defiant look.

"If Thawne is on another Earth," Flash added, and he is interested in alien technology, "It's certainly not trivial. He has to prepare something, and I want to know what. Oliver, I'm going to need you."

Green Arrow looked at Flash, then looked at Nick Fury suspiciously, then nodded.

"All right, Fury! We follow you! But I don't trust you!"

"Whether you trust or not, it doesn't matter to me," retorted the black man."My world is in danger, and even though I don't lead anything anymore, my mission to protect the Earth has not changed. I will go all the way to make my mission a success."

* * *

**So much for this first chapter! As this story unfolds at the same time as Sister's Duty, Oliver and Barry will not see the Avengers right away, because they are busy with Supergirl, who is trapped with Hydra! It maintains a certain coherence. I introduced Eobard Thawne to Wells, because he's better than Matt Letscher!**

**I hope you enjoyed this beginning!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"There we are," Eobard Thawne announced, as he and Malcolm Merlyn had just appeared in a dilapidated, dusty laboratory.

"Remind me why we are here, Eobard?" asked him the archer while observing his surroundings.

"Here is an old lab that belonged to SHIELD in the fifties. It was here that we tried to recreate the formula of the super-soldier who turned Steve Rogers into Captain America. What ended in failure, but we will succeed.

"Except we don't have the exact formula," Merlyn pointed out. "And it's impossible for us to get it."

"Indeed," admitted the evil speedster. "Abraham Erskine died, taking with him the secret of the formula. But with Chitauri technology, and some notes from some scientists, we can redesign it in our own way. There is still some of these documents, which are hidden here. My informant working at Hydra informed me."

"You think you can achieve such a result? You saw what happened with Banner? With Blonsky? Do you want to take this risk?

"They were only amateurs. I'm a real scientist who comes from far away in the future. I know what I'm doing. I am much smarter than these morons."

"Still, we risk having a problem," added the archer.

Thawne turned his attentive gaze towards him.

"Which?"

"According to my contact, Nick Fury brought two vigilantes from another Earth to track us down," explained the archer. "But I don't know who it is."

"That won't be a problem." Eobard Thawne replied with a grin.

* * *

Flash and Green Arrow discovered a new Earth, which Nick Fury had just made them go through. They had landed in an old base, where a wave of people was composed. Vigils, with people working in front of computers. It was a small committee.

"You're not very numerous," said the Star City archer.

"As I told you," said Fury, "our numbers have dropped significantly since we were forced to disband SHIELD, but we are still keeping our eyes open on what is happening in our world."

"And you know how to find Thawne and Merlyn?" asked Flash, looking around him.

"They are very meticulous, and know very well how to cover their tracks. Your speedster enemy entered an old warehouse of our organization, killed all the guards and stole extraterrestrial technology. My scientists have taught me that it is a powerful source of impenetrable and permanent energy. For now, we have no way to predict their next move."

Green Arrow turned to the red speedster, after observing his environment.

"Barry, I can talk to you for a second," he said, trying to get away from the one-eyed man.

Frowning, Flash joined him, also moving away from Fury. The archer pulled him aside, and spoke to him with a serious look.

"What are you planning to do?" asked his friend from Star City.

"I'm going to stop Thawne and stop him from doing harm," Flash replied with astonishment."Why this question?"

"You are sure that there is no other reason?"

"What's your point?"

Green Arrow took off his hood, revealing Oliver Queen's face, his eyes serene.

"Given your liabilities with Thawne, you're sure to be objective?"

Flash didn't believe his ears.

"Oliver, Thawne is here, and he steals an extraterrestrial technology! It means that he is preparing something! My responsibility is to defeat him."

"Don't let yourself be manipulated by this guy Fury! Nothing proves to us that he is really trustworthy!"

"It's true that you don't easily trust others."

"That's what keeps me alive, Barry. That's how I learned to survive with the years. This Fury comes to us to ask for help. And you don't find it weird that he knows us so well? And what's more, he even knows Kara!"

The speedster finally nods. It was true that it was a bit too coincidental.

"Yes, you're right, there's something weird! Nevertheless, he seeks to protect his Earth, which is to his credit! And besides, enemies of us want to seize this world, and God knows what will happen if Thawne gets his due."

"That Malcolm Merlyn worries me," Oliver said. "I don't have the least of who he really is."

" You've already faced Merlyn on our Earth," Flash objected.

"Barry, it was different,"object to Green Arrow."Over time, I knew what to do with Malcolm. But **this** Malcolm who is here, I don't know at all how he works, nor even what is his weak point."

"So what do we do? We go home?"

"Of course not, that's not what I say. I'm just saying we should be careful, and not be swayed by a stranger who knows us."

"In the meantime, we'd better stay with Fury! We don't know anything about this world, we need a guide!"

Finally, they came back to Fury, who was meditating in his corner.

"Tell me, Fury," said Flash, "Would not you have a satellite that would allow us to easily find our two guys? Thawne, being a speedster, may be visible on a radar."

Fury looked slightly amused before retorting.

"Tracking metas-humans is easy on your Earth, Flash, but not on this Earth. We don't have what it takes for that ...

"Without the help of our teams, we will not find anything to find Merlyn and Thawne," insinuated Green Arrow.

"Will they really come here and help us?" retorted the one-eyed black man.

"Absolutely, intervened the red speedster, "I trust my team."

"Fury, you asked for our help, and here we are," continued the archer. "But if you want us to cooperate, we act in our own way."

"I understand perfectly," replied Fury, shaking his head. "Then, contact them!"

All of a sudden, the whole secret center was plunged into darkness. While some were trying to figure out what was going on, Fury unsheathed his gun, while Oliver put his hood back on, charging his bow and arrows.

Barry put on his Flash mask, and prepared to fight back.

"What's ...

But before anyone could answer him, a yellow blur ran through the place, knocking out guards, computer scientists and even Nick Fury, before he could get time to shoot. Recognizing this yellow trace, Flash went on super-speed to intercept the intruder. He managed to knock him down in a corner of the base. He discovered his former enemy, Reverse-Flash, aka Eobard Thawne. The latter looked at Barry with surprise and amusement.

"Flash? On this Earth?"

"Surprise!" Barry shot him dryly through his red mask.

"I never thought Fury would have brought you here! I intended to visit you on Earth – 1, but you make my job easier."

"Whatever you're doing, I'm gonna to stop you!" Spit Flash in the face of his enemy.

"Do you think that, Allen?" exclaimed Thawne with a grin. "This time, you'll not stop me! Try to catch me if you can!"

And he rushed in super-speed, Flash pursued behind him, with his phenomenal speed.

Green Arrow had raised his bow and drawn an arrow. As he tried to find a good firing angle to reach Thawne, a dark arrow almost touched him. He turned to find a dark, hooded archer, aiming him with his bow.

_It does not look like Malcolm Merlyn,_ thought Oliver.

The archer rushed towards him, and both fought with fists. Green Arrow gave him all his fists in the air, but his mysterious enemy managed to dodge them. The dark archer shook his fist in the air, but Oliver managed to grab him and sent him flying away from him.

In his fall, the archer lost his hood. Green Arrow rushed to him… and saw the face of his sister Thea Queen, to his surprise. Shocked and bewildered, he looked at his sister in this dark dress. The Thea he saw in front of him looked nothing like the one he knew. She stared at him with a sinister and sly look.

"Surprise, Green Arrow!" she snarled at him."You're the second I meet. You'll finish like the first."

After a moment of stupor, Oliver came to his senses, still dazed.

"Thea?"

The dark young woman frowned, replying:

"Do you know me?"

"Of course, it's me, Oliver… You were in a coma…"

Thea stood up again, still with a sinister look.

"You must certainly confuse me with another Thea. Because I don't know you. My father had warned me that I would fall on a pathetic archer! I intended to kill you, but I must say I'm more than curious."

She brandished her bow and used it as a spear and attacked Oliver. He brandished his own weapon and fought with his sister's evil twin.

Barry confronted Thawne, still in super-speed. The two speedster fools rushed in all directions, while trying to gain the advantage over the other, whether on speed or strength.

After pushing Flash away, his opponent turned against Nick Fury, catching him by the throat, and strangling him.

"Nick Fury! A retired former Colonel! So a man quite helpless against powerful enemies who surpass him!" he exclaimed with his filtered voice.

While getting out of his grip, Fury glared at him.

"Helpless, really," he retorted between his teeth."Is what you say."

He managed to press a button of his jacket. Immediately, a small explosion arose, propelling Thawne and Fury away.

The bald, one-eyed man stood up, glaring at his opponent.

"I'm not a wizard, but I know a lot of jokers to neutralize a powerful enemy who surpass me, as you say," he scoffed, sure of himself.

The demonic speedster regained his senses and wanted to darken towards the black man. But Flash came right on him.

"You thought you got rid of me?" he threw him sarcastically.

"Flash, you haven't advantage here! Your friends aren't in your earphones! You are all alone on an unknown Earth! I would be curious to see how you'll manage without your Team."

Flash glared at him.

"You're not scared me," he retorted.

Thawne chuckled before answering him:

"For now… Soon, you will tremble with fear before me, kid! Your speed and your friends will not help you when I would have reached my objectif! You'll never be able to stop, Allen! **Never!**"

And he rushed into super-speed and punched a huge punch on his head, totally knocking Barry out.

And he left right over Oliver and Thea who were fighting each other with a bow. He directed his speed on Green Arrow, sending it flying off. Grinning with triumph, Thea came to him, taking out an arrow, but Thawne stopped her with one hand.

"Don't kill him! Not yet!"

"I thought we were supposed to kill Fury's two heroes," the young woman retorted.

"I didn't know it was Flash and Green Arrow," said Reverse-Flash. "I have lots of plans for Allen. I want his end to be a great show, and for the archer of Star City… death would be too easy for him… If we want him to succumb definitely, it must be broken from within. I think your father and you have it in store! Miss Merlyn, our projects are about to end! I can count on you and your father?"

"With great pleasure, Eobard," said Thea jubilantly.

Then Thawne grabbed the young archer by the shoulder, and disappeared in super-speed carrying with him, the inert body of Green Arrow.

The old base was empty. Computers spilled and destroyed. Each individual was recovering from the attack he had just suffered. Fury sat up gasping while asking for radio news.

"Hill, call control, Code Red! Have suffered an attack!"

Flash came to join him, still sounded by the attack.

"It was Thawne! He knew where to find us!" he exclaimed, still shocked.

"He didn't come alone! Someone was accompanying him. Someone who knows how to shoot archery."

"It was Merlyn?"

Fury nodded in negation.

"No, a young woman… Your friend Queen called Thea. And he seemed to know her."

Barry looked stunned.

"Thea? Like Thea Queen? Oliver's sister? No, impossible, she's in a coma on our Earth! And even if it really was she, she would never have rallied to Thawne! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Anyway, they left with your friend Robin Hood," Nick Fury said. "They took him with them."

Flash remained inert with stupor. His friend from Earth – 1 had just been kidnapped. And the base was destroyed. They had no way to find their enemies, let alone find Oliver.

"I have to contact my team and Oliver's," said Flash."We must find Oliver!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ! I hope you like this story! In the meantime, here is a new chapter!**

**Good reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Oliver regained consciousness, it took him a moment to recover from his had just remembered his recent fights. He was on a new Earth, in the company of enemies he didn't know, only double astral. There was his sister Thea, who looked nothing like the sister he knew. She was cold, sadistic with a thirst for blood. The opposite of Thea. Obviously, she had to live all her life with this Malcolm Merlyn. What did he intend to do with him? And what was Eobard Thawne doing? Why bring him here? There are times when Oliver would have preferred never to hear about the Multiverse. It was much better when he faced human threats.

Oliver looked around him. He found that he had both arms chained against the wall, and that he was shirtless. The room he was in was dark. There was no soul around him. Nowhere did he see his archer's tackle. He had to face the facts, he was a prisoner there. He'd no plan. No strategy. He really did not know how to get out of there.

Finally footsteps sounded, and he saw a figure lurking in the darkness heading for him.

"Oliver Queen!" growled a familiar voice.

The archer of Earth-1 raised his head and disgustedly observed that it was his former enemy. Even if it was his double, the Malcolm Merlyn who was in front of him was quite similar to the one he had latter approached him, grinning.

"Green Arrow," Merlyn added with a sneer. "I never thought I would see it one day. When Thawne told me he had captured you… I didn't want to believe it."

Oliver just glared at him. While Malcolm looked at him, scrutinizing his eyes.

"You don't look like the Oliver Queen of my Earth." He laughed grimly. "I killed him, and I enjoyed it a lot. He was just a poor idiot, just good at typing on paparazzi, and sleeping with all the women he met. His death wasn't a huge loss. But you… you have something different from him. I see in you a darkness that you seek to hide. Yes, a lot of anger that increases your strength… It's interesting this difference."

Oliver decided to speak in a calm and serene voice:

"You see me delighted. I'm flattered. As for you, you're no different from Malcolm Merlyn from my Earth. I fought him several times, and I always defeated him. So… it will be easy for me to beat you again."

Malcolm gave a slight grin.

"Your arrogance will cause your loss, Oliver. Archers like you, I've killed hundreds. Since Thawne recruited me, I stopped counting the Green Arrow that I encounter on any Earth. You've no idea what I can do! I defeated Ra's Al Ghul on my Earth, I have an army at my disposal, I hold the reins of the Assassin leagues. One click, and I have my whole army come to this Earth. I've something to enslave any universe. Even these heroes… the Avengers as they say… can't stop us. And you neither."

"In fact, why don't you kill me? What do you want from me ?

"I'm glad you asked the question," Malcolm replied with a grin."Thawne told me about you. He gave me a short version of your journey, and I understood that killing you now would be too easy. I prefer to break you before. To destroy you. To the point that you will beg me to kill you."

Oliver gave a laugh without joy.

"What are you laughing at ?"said the dark archer.

"You're not the first to want me to do that," Oliver said confidently."I don't know what Thawne told you about me, but I had five years of hell. I was exposed to all the unimaginable suffering. Many times tortured the mind… then, I really don't see what you could do to me, Malcolm, which has not been done to me before."

After a silence, Merlyn looked at her prisoner with a serious look.

"You have my respect, Oliver. I admire your determination. I recognize myself very well. But… you will not be able to fight against me. Neither you nor anyone else. Thawne and I will end up with a big event that will change the whole Multiverse, the show will be great. And you will not be here to see him."

For hours, Oliver was left alone, meditating on how he would deal with his current situation. The Malcolm he had just met was just as arrogant and crazy as the old man. He looked at his chains, wanting to find a way out.

"I don't advise you to run away," said a feminine voice in the shadows.

Oliver turned his head to see Thea, wearing the same dark outfit as Merlyn. He could not yet realize he was seeing his sister's lining more demonic.

"Speedy," couldn't help whispering the archer of Earth - 1, moved and shocked.

Thea frowned as she approached him.

"What's that weird name? It's a code? A diversion?"

"It's your name."

"What?"

Then Oliver began to talk to him, as if he were talking to his real sister:

"Before, you could not stand that I call you like that ... then you're done there. I did not think I would ever see you again, let alone here on an unknown Earth."

"How come you know me?"asked the puzzled young woman."Who am I on your Earth?"

"You're my little sister. Where I come from, we are brother and sister. At this moment, you're in a coma, and seeing yourself in front of me, is a huge shock."

Thea looked shocked, then burst out laughing jubilantly.

"Me, Oliver Queen's sister?! This is a joke? And why not the sister of the President of the United States, while you're at it! You're really the worst of all!"

"Thea, I'm aware that everything is different here. And I'm just a stranger to you, but I know you better than you think. That life, you lead with Merlyn… all that, it's not you! That's not what you want… "

But Thea continued to giggle, as if he was just telling funny stories.

"Queen who wants to rally me to his cause? I've already seen crazy parallel universes, but you deserve the gold medal. It's clear you're crazy!"

"Thea! Thea!"

"I'm with my father and Eobard Thawne. And we will walk like Gods all over the Multiverse. Thawne promised us the power."

Now it was Oliver's turn to gloat.

"And you really imagine that he will offer it to you in a nice gift paper with a ribbon? Thawne doesn't care about you and your father. He's only using you to achieve his ends. He doesn't care about you. For him, you're just an accomplice in his sleeve, nothing more. All he does is do it for himself."

"And why would I believe all that crap you're talking about?"said the young woman angrily.

"I have no reason to lie to you, and whatever Earth you come from, you'll always be my little sister for me, Speedy!"

"Don't call me that!"Thea cried angrily. "I'm the daughter of Malcolm Merlyn. And when the moment comes, it's me who will kill you, Queen! And I would have no mercy!"

Then she turned on her heel, leaving Oliver alone in her dungeon. He expected to face Malcolm Merlyn, not a double of his sister. He wondered how he could escape from here.

* * *

In the secret base of Fury, it was consternation. The whole place was destroyed, with many wounded. Flash was up well.

"How could it happen?" he exclaimed to an outdated Nick Fury.

"I don't know more than you," said the former director.

"Thawne knew exactly where to find us, and it was not by chance. Someone must have informed us about us!"

Maria Hill had just arrived and signaled to Fury to join him. Barry followed them, but the young woman stopped him.

"I must speak to Fury alone," she insisted firmly.

"Oliver was kidnapped by Thawne," Flash objected with determination."If it can help us find him, I need to know."

"He can come, Hill. I made it come for that!

"Why?"

"Speak less loudly, and follow us, Flash!"

The trio then went elsewhere. Fury and Maria took Barry to a dirty and abandoned bathroom for ages.

"The bathroom, seriously?" exclaimed the speedster with disgust.

"The best place to stay hidden," Fury explained calmly. "Thawne didn't come here just to kill you, but also, to steal our access codes to a hidden area that belongs to SHIELD or rather, that belonged to SHIELD."

"And what's in this area?" Barry asked.

"For several decades, SHIELD has kept a source of energy called Tesseract. A power that comes from a world even crazier than our Earth. It's also called the Space Stone. It has been learned in recent years that it can serve as a gateway to another world. She brought the Chitauri, hence the invasion of aliens in New York."

"Where is this stone now?"said the speedster, suspicious.

"She's gone on Asgard with Thor," Fury said."What the hidden area contains is a copy that we have been trying to duplicate for years. But after the invasion in New York, I ordered that the copy remain hidden from any lust. But apparently, your Reverse-Flash is aware of its existence. And he's trying to take it. This copy of Tesseract is very unstable."

"That's why he stole Chitauri technology," said Maria Hill."To better control it and use it as a weapon. A speedster that may be able to move in any universe. He will be indestructible."

"And now he's going to grab that thing," Barry said, stunned."Why didn't you tell us earlier about me and Oliver?"

"Because before Thawne came in I didn't know anything about her project," Fury said, quite alarmed. "It was only after the attack that I made the link with the copy of the Stone."

"And we think we know where to find them now," said Maria."Someone from here works for him, and I think I know who he is."

She unveiled a briefcase in Fury, showing the face of an almost bald man.

"Christopher Hilliard," she announced."For months, he was suspected of being an infiltrator of Hydra. I guess Thawne had to recruit him for him."

"A simple little weasel who knows how to hide," said Nick Fury, looking at the document."It'll not be easy to make him talk."

"I have an idea to make him talk," Barry said. "But for that, I'm going to need reinforcements on my Earth!"

* * *

**See you soon ! What do you think, until now?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After a long day of work, Christopher Hilliard sat on a stool in a bar, sipping half a pressure. With exhaustion, he listened to the hubbub echoing in the bar. TV screens showing the latest sports. And the bartender serving the drink. He gave a brief glance to his client before wiping a drink.

"Busy day?"

Hilliard just shrugged.

"You could say that. My employer is very demanding."

The bartender wiped another glass before asking:

"Your boss doesn't look very sweet."

"But he's rich. I have a big need for money, and it's very hard in these times."

"You can say that again."

* * *

Later, after paying the bill, Hilliard left the bar to get back to his car. He was about to open his door when a figure rushed against him. He was a man, wearing a hockey mask, a jersey of a hockey team, and a pair of fatigues like a soldier. The man in the hockey mask blocked his way and closed his door.

"Are we going somewhere?" he asked, in a threatening voice camouflaged by the mask.

As he was about to flee, a masked woman dressed in black came to stand in front of him.

"Are you in a rush? she said, amused.

He wanted to take a direction, but slipped under a pool of ice and fell to the ground. He saw a young woman with white hair wearing a pretty provocative blue raincoat.

"Such is taken who believed in the ice," she scoffed.

Hilliard looked at his three strange assailants and looked frightened.

"Who are you ?"

"The last people you'll see, unless you tell us where our friend is," thundered the man in the hockey mask in a loud voice.

"I… I… I… don't know what you're talking!" Hilliard mumbled, terrified.

Then came the Flash to go to him.

"Where are Thawne and Merlyn?" he interjected in a serene voice.

"What?"

"Answer the question, sweetie, or you'll end up in a human iceberg," said the cold woman named Killer Frost.

"I don't know… who you are, and what you talk to me about ..." Hilliard stammered, shocked and stunned.

"Don't play with us," said the masked woman. "We know that you work for them."

Flash knelt down to him, resuming his loud voice.

"I ask you a new time: where are Thawne and Merlyn?"

Hilliard was doing everything to keep calm, and finally replicated.

"I… I don't know where they are. I swear to you. They are the ones who contact me when they need. They must call me back for an appointment. I… I… I… I just needed money. I have big debts to repay."

A ringtone from a mobile phone sounds. Everyone looked at each other.

"Answer," said the masked woman.

Hilliard ended up answering the phone with a confident voice.

"Hello Mr Merlyn, what do you want?… Very well. I meet you there."

He hung up, looking at Flash.

"He gave me a meeting place. A house on Rhode Island."

"All right, we'll go!" the man said in the hockey mask.

"You don't know who you are dealing with! They will kill you all!"

"I take the risk !" replied the speedster

* * *

Flash, with Black Canary, Wild Dog, and Killer Frost, was going to an isolated house indicated by the mole.

"Weird to choose this place as a meeting place," could not help but notice Black Canary.

"I didn't think I was going to another Earth," said Wild Dog, approaching slowly.

Flash went back into the house. To his surprise, the door was open. With his companions, he walked slowly, and saw a silhouette in the shadow. Malcolm Merlyn's.

"Mr Hilliard?"

"He's not available," Flash said loudly as he introduced himself to him.

Wild Dog, Black Canary, and Killer Frost stood close to fire, while Merlyn smirked at her face.

"Thawne was right about you, Mr Allen. You are predictable. Fast without a doubt, but predictable. I was sure you would use Hilliard to come to us. Yes, we were waiting for you."

At these words, several hooded men surrounded the occupants of the house on all sides. Behind Malcolm, and behind the superheroes. With horror, Flash recognized them as those part of the League of Assassins.

"Don't be stupid, Mr Allen, you'll never be able to defeat us! We are more numerous than you!"

"You really don't know who you're dealing with," said Black Canary.

"Neither do you, my dear," Merlyn went on.

Immediately, several attackers rushed on the superheroes armed with sharp swords. Wild Dog and Black Canary fought back, while Killer Frost threw cold waves that hit the dark warriors of the Assassin's League.

Using his speed, Flash rushed in all directions, knocking out the warriors in his way. He wanted to run on Merlyn, but Merlyn threw him an arrow that hit him in the leg. Moaning in pain, the Earth - 1 speedster fell to the ground, massaging his affected limb.

"You're not the first speedster I meet, Mr. Allen," the League chief scoffed with an icy glint in his eyes.

Then a red light came out of nowhere at full speed and crashed into Flash, which fell to the ground. As he got up, he discovered with horror his sworn enemy.

"Too slow, Barry, too slow!" Eobard Thawne snorted with a grin. "This time, you can't do anything to me on this Earth. It's me who will win. And you can't never stop me."

Grimacing in pain, Barry pulled the arrow, glaring at the speedster of the future and heading for it super speed. Both fought using their speeding powers in the streets of the city. While crossing an alley, Thawne dodged Flash's punches.

They passed an old mustache who was passing by. The old man froze for a moment, then exclaimed with a scandalized air:

"Where do they get these crazy speedsters?"*****

While pursuing Thawne, Barry managed to pin him by the body and made him return to their point of departure. Wild Dog, Black Canary and Killer Frost mastered the dark warriors. Then, Flash pressed his enemy against a wall, growling with rage.

"You've rotten me enough like that, Thawne! I will finish for good!"

But Thawne just snickered.

"Please, I'm scared !"

While Flash was about to give a fatal blow, a black arrow came crashing down his back. The speedster whimpered and fell into unconsciousness. Malcolm Merlyn came to him with an evil smile on his lips.

"So that's him, the famous Flash of Earth – 1?"

"In the flesh."

"He's not as dreadful as I thought!"

"Without his friends from Star Labs in his atria, he's totally helpless! We will finally reach our goal."

"It's time," said Malcolm Merlyn, jubilant.

Black Canary had just knocked out the last fighter in the Assassin's League with his loud scream, while Wild Dog and Killer Frost were getting rid of the last ones. They found that their enemies had , they looked at each other.

\- Where did Merlyn go? said the superhero in the hockey mask.

\- Where's Barry? wondered the cold meta-human.

* * *

In the prison of Oliver Queen, a sentinel warrior came to watch the prisoner chained. The latter still had both arms chained to the wall, and remained unconscious.

Curious, the warrior approached him, wondering if he was unconscious, when Oliver suddenly hit his head against the guard's. Taking advantage his opponent was sounded, he swung both his legs on the guard making him fall to the ground. He stood up, unsheathing a sword. He cut off one of the chains holding back the archer of Eart – 1 prisoner. The latter dodged the blows, and managed to knock out his assailant and seized his sword to free himself completely.

Once free, Oliver began looking for his gear, and found his Green Arrow outfit.

Shortly after, he came out of his cell, dressed in his suit of justice and took out his bow, ready to fight back. He walked in a dark hallway, with his bow straight in front of him. Cautiously, he stepped forward and felt a silhouette coming slowly towards him.

He turned to face Thea who had pulled out a sword and threatened him with the sharp end of the blade.

"You should not have escaped, Queen. It was a big mistake."

"You make a big mistake by blindly following Merlyn and Thawne," said Green Arrow in a dry voice.

Immediately, the young woman swung her sword in all directions. Oliver knew how to avoid her with every stroke. Then he gave her a toe, making her fall to the ground. But the fearsome warrior got up quickly and fought the archer with fists and kicks, which Oliver managed to barely dodge.

"Even you, you deserve your nickname Speedy! You're as fast as my real sister!"

"I'm not your sister, and you're nothing to me!" Thea spat in a harsh, cold voice.

She tried again to hit the archer, but the latter managed to dodge his shots.

"I've already killed people like you," she continued, growling in rage."It will be a pleasure to end you."

"Try again, Speedy!" calmly retorted Green Arrow with a neutral air.

He made her stop one of her fists and tilt her to the ground. Finally, he drew an arrow that he pulled straight at Thea's leg. She screamed, then moaned. Her eyes were troubled in the fog.

"Simple tranquillizing arrow, don't see anything personal there. It's for your sake that I'm doing that, "said the archer, moving away.

* * *

Walking through every nook and cranny of where he was, he came across a hangar where he saw a huge gathering. Malcolm Merlyn stood in the center, with an army of followers of the League of Assassins. Thawne was standing next to him, dragging Flash's limp body by the arm.

"Time's up! We're finally going to accomplish what we're here for, "said Merlyn, full of drama.

"All our efforts will be rewarded," said Thawne with a grin. "We will dominate the entire Multiverse, including these so-called heroes, the Avengers."

Flash lay unconscious at the feet of his sworn enemy, while Green Arrow hid in the shadows, watching the whole scene, wondering how to be able to intervene.

* * *

In a former SHIELD headquarters Nick Fury had just heard from Barry Allen's team. The speedster was a prisoner of the clutches of Eobard Thawne and Malcolm Merlyn. Worried, he watched Maria Hill, who was as lost as he was.

"What are we doing now, Nick?" asked the young woman.

"Call backup."

"The Avengers will not be enough for that."

Fury took out an extrapolator from a pocket of his jacket and made a portal spring to a parallel ground.

"I know who to ask for help," he replied. "I'm going to Earth – 38."

And he disappeared through the portal.

* * *

*** A little cameo from Stan Lee. A great tribute to this man who made us dream with his heroes. RIP Stan Lee!**

**You understand ? In the next chapter, Supergirl will enter the scene with backup. To read the passage where Nick Fury'll see Kara, just go to my story A Sister's Duty, last chapter. See you soon !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, There is a new chapter. Good reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

In the big hangar Malcolm Merlyn, Thawne stood with their armies of dark warriors. Flash had just regained consciousness and found that he was in the middle of the assembly of his enemies. Reverse Flash gave him a sinister look.

"You'll attend my climax, Flash!"he threw him."And you will never be able to stop me!"

He took out a syringe, and prepared to inject it on his right arm.

"What are you doing ?"Flash said, confused.

"You'll see very quickly," retorted his enemy with a sneer.

Not wanting to wait, Green Arrow prepared an arrow on his bow, and began to aim for Thawne. As he was about to fire, a red blur shot through him and threw him against a wall, causing him to lose his Thawne gloated over him.

"Welcome Mr Queen! When I'm done with Flash, it will be yours!"

With a ferocious glow, the archer of Earth – 1 rushed against him, but Thawne avoided him with his super-speed, and threw his fist in his face.

Soon, he was brought by the supersonic to Flash on the ground.

"It must not have happened that way," he replied.

"You think, Barry," said Green Arrow between his teeth."With you, I am always in situations not possible. There are really times I would have preferred never to hear about the Multiverse. I was quiet with what I used to manage in Star City."

Thawne presented his syringe containing a strange substance.

"The time has come for a new era," he scolded in front of everyone.

He injected the product on his right arm. He gave a slight moan, then finally recover. He grinned:

"I feel it in me!"

"And it's not over yet," Malcolm Merlyn added with a grin.

Thawne went to a metal container. Opening it was a shining cube of phosphorescent blue that threw great sparks.

"The jackpot!"

"What is it, Barry?" asked Green Arrow, who did not take his eyes off the whole scene.

"A copy of a very powerful energy source," Earth's supersonic explained. "In Thawne's hands, she's going to make him indestructible."

A shiver ran through Oliver's spine.

"I would have done better to shut up. Stupid question!"

Thawne approached the bluish cube. Putting her hands on it, a powerful bluish energy enveloped his body. He groaned in pain, finally everything went away. He watched from top to bottom, before sighing.

"I feel it finally! Absolute power!"

"You could give us a demonstration of your new powers, Eobard," Merlyn suggested.

"With pleasure," said the evil speedster.

He took Flash by the collar of his suit and sent him flying several meters away. Oliver was stunned, while Thawne smirked.

"That's wonderful !"he exclaimed with a grin.

Flash got up painfully, and fired on his enemy in super-speed, but the latter dodged his blows. Barry might have wanted to hit Reverse-Flash, but he couldn't touch him.

"The power of this energy source increases my powers and makes me totally invulnerable," Thawne scoffed. "From now on, I no longer have to fear Speed Force, and I could never be erased from reality as a temporal anomaly. I now exist forever! And I'm going to finish with you, Flash!"

At these words, he hit Flash with his punches. The speedster felt exhausted, but did everything to stay upright. With one last effort, he managed to swing his fist in the face of his enemy, and took the opportunity to jump on him.

Green Arrow had got up, and was facing Merlyn and his henchmen.

"I'd be curious to see how you would survive my men, Oliver," Malcolm exclaimed grimly.

"You'll know it quickly," said the green archer.

Immediately three warriors came to attack the archer. The latter dodged their blows, and sent several punches to their faces. Then other warriors of the League of Assassins came to attack him. Green Arrow did everything to stay strong in battle, but in the face of the large numbers of warriors, he was powerless.

"Tired Flash?"Thawne replied, displaying a bad grin.

Flash seemed exhausted, but glared at his enemy.

"Too bad for you, because me, I'm not!" exclaimed his enemy, punching him in the face.

Flash fell to the ground, while Reverse-Flash knelt beside him.

"It's very symbolic, one would say! I created you, Flash! I made you what you are today. It would be logical for me to finish with you for good."

"And you'll lose as always, Thawne!"snapped the red speedster.

"Always so confident and arrogant, that's what I've always loved about you, Barry. You never give up. I must admit that you impressed me. But that's the end of Star Labs time. Your friends aren't here. You're at my mercy. Your friend Oliver'll die, and you will die alone here on this Earth."

"He's not alone," said a female voice behind him.

Thawne turned to be shot by two lasers that hit him in the belly, and was pushed away by a bluish red silhouette.

To his surprise, Barry discovered his friend Kara, aka Supergirl, from another Earth.

"Kara?"

She smiled at Flash, holding out her hand.

"Hi Barry!"

Flash grabbed her hand, and immediately she pulled him up.

"What are you doing here ?"

"Fury call me, like Oliver and you."

"Supergirl!"

Thawne sat up, facing the two heroes.

"So, you are no longer in the grip of Hydra?"

"No, as you can see," said Kryptonian. "I have a sister for that!"

"You shouldn't have come here…"

"No you think?"

Supergirl hit the futuristic speedster, pushing him several meters away. Then, she flew to Green Arrow, used her super-breath to repel the murderous warriors. She came to lend a hand to the green archer, who caught his breath.

"You're just in time," exclaimed the archer, looking at the kryptonian.

"Nice to see you again, Oliver," Supergirl said.

Suddenly, she felt a pain gnawing all over her body. She moaned in pain and fell to the floor. Green Arrow grabbed him by the body. Flash joined them in super-speed.

"Kara! Kara! You're okay ?"

The three heroes found that Malcolm Merlyn had brandished a sparkling green stone that everyone recognized as kryptonite.

"So, it's you Supergirl, the girl from another planet! Thawne told me that our paths would cross, and he gave me this for me to use against you! None of you three make the weight against us!"

Green Arrow glared at the evil archer.

"You talk too much, Malcolm!"

Thawne joined them with his new speed, grinning.

"You're three, we are an army! And well prepared to annihilate you!"

He approached Supergirl, who was dying of pain.

"It was stupid of you to come here alone. You're as arrogant as Flash, Miss Danvers!"

In spite of her moans of pain, the kryptonienne began to adopt a sly air.

"Who said ... that I came alone?"She asked.

Suddenly, a wall of the shed was demolished, and a huge, very angry green mass sprang out of nowhere. The Incredible Hulk roared with rage and charged the murderous warriors.

Flash and Green Arrow eyed the green Goliath, staring in amazement. While Supergirl smiled triumphantly.

"When Fury made me come here, I called my new friends. The great heroes of this Earth. There are the Avengers."

The murderous warriors did everything to master Hulk, but the latter was much more powerful than them, repelled them like insects.

Merlyn was shocked and stunned. Then he used his kryptonite against Supergirl, when a shield hit him, dropped the green stone, and returned to Captain America's arms. Then came the other Avengers, Iron Man (floating in the air and using his repulsors on the murderous warriors), Thor (brandishing his hammer) Black Widow and Hawkeye (using their weapons).

Amazed, Flash looked at the entire Avengers troupe.

"Wow! It's new !"

"Do you like my new friends?" Kara got up.

"How did you meet them?"said Green Arrow, stunned.

"It's a long story."

Thawne looked at the new superheroes with surprise.

"It should not be like this!"

"Sorry guys, but the party is over," exclaims Iron Man."Take your things and go home!"

"You think you can defeat us?"Thawne taunted. "I have enough strength to crush you."

Thor twirled his hammer, laughing mockingly.

"I'm shaking with fear… "

Eobard Thawne left in super-speed right on Flash. Both fought each other using their incredible speeds. Flash, already weakened by his fight, had a hard time standing up to his opponent. Thawne punched him all over his face. Barry started to flinch. He wasn't going to last very long.

For his part, Malcolm Merlyn fought Green Arrow by giving him several arrows. The latter dodged them, and in turn shot him several arrows. Finally, they clashed with each other.

"Ready to die, Oliver? exclaimed the dark archer when his bow touched that of his enemy.

"The Malcolm from my Earth told me that, too, and it didn't do him so well," Green Arrow scoffed.

He prepared to attack Oliver, when an arrow came out of nowhere, but Merlyn grabbed him with a quick hand. He turned to see Hawkeye smirking at him.

"Poor archer!" growled the leader of the League of Assassins.

"You think ?"said Clint Barton.

Immediately, the arrow that Malcolm held had a slight explosion and was propelled back. The Avenger joined Green Arrow, held out his hand to help him up.

"My name is Clint, and you are?"

The green archer accepted his hand, and got up.

"Oliver Queen! Nice to meet you, Clint."

Then Merlyn stood up, her face hurt by the blast and rushed at the two heroes, who fought back with their fists.

* * *

Flash was still fighting Thawne in super-speed. Reverse-Flash threw it like a packet on the floor, grinning.

"This time, you can't do anything against me, Flash. I have new powers that you don't have."

He made the bluish rays burst from his hands, which struck the speedster of Earth – 1. The latter tried to get up, but was hit again by the same attacks of Thawne.

"Fascinating, isn't it? I just have enough to destroy you forever. Once I've killed you, I'll be the real God of speed."

Supergirl came from behind, and with a powerful punch in the back, she projected Eobard Thawne several meters away from her.

"**Let him go!**"if she cried.

Thawne stood up, still with a grin on her lips.

"Miss Danvers, your powers are impressive. But against me, you can't do anything either."

"And what do you know?" exclaimed Krypton's daughter.

"Because I am a scientist,"demonic speedster replica.

It was then that Iron Man floated just above him.

"Ah yes ? Me too!"

He brandished his repulsors and attacked Thawne with his high-tech armor.

Captain America came to him.

"For someone coming from a distant future, you have an ego much bigger than Stark."

"Thank you, Captain," exclaims Iron Man.

"Fools," Eobard Thawne spat."You think you are indestructible because your name is the Avengers, but you're still idiots for me, coming from a future you cannot even imagine."

"Seriously, we're going to listen to this guy still rattling hours?" replied Tony Stark from his armor.

Come Thor, brandishing his hammer Mjolnir.

"Absolutely not."

At the sight of the Asgardian, Supergirl rejoiced and turned to the supersonic of the future.

"If you really want to play God, how about measuring yourself to a true God?"

Thor, his body sparkling with lightning, threw himself on Thawne and they clashed. The futuristic traveler wanted to swing his attacks on Thor, but he threw them away with his hammer. And he threw Mjolnir straight in front of him, and struck Thawne right in the belly, throwing him several meters away.

Supergirl used his heat vision on his opponent, while Iron Man used his repulsors, and Thor, his lightning on Thawne. The latter was attacked from all sides by the three heroes.

* * *

Merlyn faced Green Arrow and Hawkeye in hand-to-hand combat. He ended up pushing Clint with a punch in the face, and returned his rage on the archer of Earth – 1. He gave him a foot-foot, and grabbed his neck with his arm, and did everything to choke. Oliver began to lose his breath, while Malcolm tightened his grip.

"It's time to die, Oliver! Like that been with the others you!"

While struggling to get away, Green Arrow winced, and finally pushing his two legs rolled up causing Merlyn with him, and finally emerge.

He stood up to his opponent, who was getting up in his turn.

"I told you, Malcolm. You don't know me."

Merlyn roared with rage, while Clint Barton rushed at him, thrusting an arrow into his leg. Malcolm screamed in pain.

Taking advantage of this respite, Green Arrow took his bow and aimed an arrow at his enemy's head.

* * *

Further on, Thawne screamed in pain as he was attacked by Supergirl, Iron Man and Thor. In a last effort, he managed to slip away in super-speed. He bounces on Iron Man, pushing him away.

In his race he came upon Hulk, who threw the dark warriors like toys. Thawne stopped in front of the Goliath, ruminating in rage.

"Huge green creature species! I am more powerful than you!"

He made use of his hands and projected bluish rays on Hulk. The latter roared with rage, and leaped like a missile towards Thawne, catching him by the legs, repeatedly grinding him on the ground and threw him away.

Moaning in pain, Thawne could not get up any more. Thor arrived then to project his lightning on him. Supergirl came in turn, using her heat vision on her enemy. The two powers combined weakened the new powers of the supersonic of the future.

* * *

Oliver was still playing Malcolm Merlyn with his arrow. He hesitated to kill him.

"Go ahead, Oliver!" encouraged him the leader of the League of Assassins."What are you waiting for ? Kill me !"

Clint came to him.

"Oliver, I know I don't know you, but I don't think you're a murderer. Be better than this guy."

"Don't listen to him, Oliver," Merlyn said. "You know that no prison can hold me prisoner. I'll escape. No matter where I get locked up, I'll escape and finish the job."

"He's right, Clint," said Green Arrow."We cannot let him live."

* * *

Thor watched Thawne get up, moaning. He brandished his hands, but no rays emerged. His powers seemed to have disappeared.

"Doc, your powers came from a copy of an energy source," said Iron Man, who had joined them. "You should have read the instructions before using them too many times. Because after, that fades very quickly."

A shiver ran through Thawne's spine.

"No it's impossible! How could I be so wrong?"

"It's over for you, Eobard Thawne," replied Thor jovially."You are not a God, finally. Unlike me."

"It's over, Thawne," Supergirl added. "You lost !"

"That's what you believe, but in fact, I killed Flash! So I won!"

Supergirl seemed frozen in place, as if every nerve in her body was covered by an electric current.

"You'll not have me today! Never again!" Thawne chuckled.

And at his words, he disappeared in super-speed through a portal leading to another Earth.

* * *

Oliver was always ready to fire on Merlyn, then finally lowered his bow, not being able to resolve to kill him. For a long time he had been fighting against the demon in him, and didn't want to take the risk of seeing him rise again with the death of a man on his conscience.

"I'm not a monster like you, Malcolm. Escape if you want. Maybe we'll meet again. But I'll always be here to stop you."

"No, Oliver, you'll not stop me, because you're too weak. You are unable to do the right thing. Your morale and your pride will cause your loss. One day, you'll find out that I'm right. It's always me who wins.

Clint had just received a com alert in his ear, then faced the dark archer.

"I have news for you. Your super-fast friend has let you go. Your men are out of order to harm. You are finished, so at our mercy."

Merlyn still smiled.

"That you believe, Mr. Barton. You didn't win today. Just prevent your world from being destroyed. But no one can stop Ra's Al Ghul except me. You won a battle, Oliver. But you'll see that one day, I'm right. You will die because of your choices."

Oliver just stomped him with his bow.

A moment passed, while Green Arrow and Hawkeye gazed at Merlyn's dead body.

"Son of the bitch!" Hawkeye scoffed.

Then, Oliver realized:

"Thea!"

* * *

Supergirl had quickly joined Flash who was inanimate on the ground, the body seriously injured. Distraught, she knelt beside him.

"Barry! Barry! You hear me ? Barry?" if she cried.

The other Avengers joined her.

"What's happening to him?" said Captain America, joining the kryptonian.

"I don't feel her pulse," Supergirl exclaimed, horrified."He's wounded !"

She removed Flash's mask, and pressed both hands to her chest.

"Stay with me, Barry! Stay with me, Barry! **BARRY!**"

It was then that Oliver arrived and saw the inert body of his speedster friend, to his horror.

"Barry!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and here is the last chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Green Arrow and Supergirl waited a long time in the Avengers' Tower. For several hours, they had left the hangar, since the disappearance of Reverse-Flash. Barry Allen was lying on a bed in the constancies were good. He had been seriously muddled by his fight against Thawne, but the speedster healed quickly, and would resume his strength, much to the relief of Kara and Oliver.

Kara was about to fly into the heavens when she heard a slight moan. Going immediately to Barry's bedside, she took her friend's hand as he began to wake up.

"Barry?"

The young man barely opened his eyes, and began to make a gesture to get up, when Kara stopped him with his arm.

"Easy, Barry! You've had a busy day. You must rest."

"Kara…" murmured the speedster Earth – 1.

"Yeah, it's me, Oliver is here too."

Immediately, Oliver in his archer's clothes came to the bedside of his friend.

"Good to see you again Barry," he said with a smile."We thought we were going to lose you. You scared us."

"How has you feel?"Kara asked anxiously.

"I felt pain everywhere," murmured the young man. "It's like a truck rolled me over."

"Don't worry, my friends Avengers assured me that you'll be out," assured him the kryptonian smiling.

"And Thawne? He has become so powerful, where's he?"

"He doesn't have all his powers anymore," Kara assured him again. "The source of energy he absorbed was only temporary. He has become a ordinary speedster again."

"And where is he now?" Barry asked.

"I don't know. He opened an interdimensional breach and he spun…"

"We'll meet him again one day, Barry, I promise you," Oliver assured him.

"And that day, we'll have all three," Kara replied firmly.

"And for Merlyn? He was stopped?"

"His whole army is neutralized," Oliver explained."Unfortunately, a few hours after he was arrested, he evaporated with the help of his Thea. Both are free. Fury thinks they have to leave this Earth. Because they are nowhere on the radar. Without resources, they must flee through the Multiverse."

"Anyway, they'll not risk coming back here, with the Avengers as protectors," said Kryptonian.

"Well, that's us ?" a voice said behind them.

All three then saw Steve Rogers and Tony Stark join them. The American super-soldier came to rest near Barry's bed.

"How are you feeling, Mr Allen?"he asked the young man.

"Good, thank you," said Barry.

"Barry, I'm so glad you get to meet Steve Rogers and Tony Stark," Kara said. "They are Captain America and Iron Man."

"Captain America and Iron Man? Wow!" exclaimed Flash, stunned. "I wish Cisco were here."

"So, you're Flash, Mr Allen, according to what Kara told us," explained Tony. (He turned to Oliver.) "And Legolas has a name, don't you."

"I'm Green Arrow, and it's a pleasure to meet you in spite of the circumstances," Oliver said, shaking his head.

"You don't have powers," Tony asked.

"Just my bow, my arrows and my fists," the archer from Earth – 1 replied simply.

"If you need a new battle dress…"

"Thanks, but I like mine."

Steve turned to speedster.

"We're glad you're all right, Barry."

The latter seemed very confused.

"Can you explain to me how you met Supergirl?"

"It's a long story," Kara replied, a little embarrassed.

Tony hastened to answer:

"For the short version, Goldilocks was captured and taken home. And she tried to kill us all because of Hydra."

"You can stop calling me Goldilocks, please? Kara said, embarrassed.

"What had happened to you, Kara?"Oliver asked with a frown.

"Let's say that I was brainwashed with a magic scepter, and those who held me back forced me to join their ranks. They had forced me to attack them, and I almost even killed my sister Alex twice."

"I'm so sorry," said Barry shocked.

"Fortunately, it's thanks to Alex that I became myself again," added the kryptonian.

* * *

Much later, Barry was back on his feet, attending a party organized by Tony Stark. There was a large crowd. Members of the government, former SHIELD agents, celebrities, decorated war veterans and even foreign dignitaries, all this little world was gathered for the occasion in the skyscraper that had once been the scene of an extraterrestrial invasion.

In a corner of the room, Barry met Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson, telling them their stories. Kara was talking to Bruce Banner, talking about scientific facts. Oliver stayed away from everyone while meditating on what had happened in recent days.

Clint Barton joined him with a drink in his hand.

"You don't speak much, it looks like?" the Avenger archer pointed out.

"Nerd speak has never been my thing," Oliver admitted. "I must quickly return to my city. I have a son waiting for me at home."

"You have a son ?" said Clint, stupefied.

"Yes," approved the archer of Earth – 1.

"He must be proud to have you as a father."

"Nope. He doesn't approve of this part of my life. I gave it up for him. Balancing the Green Arrow part with the father part is a real challenge."

Clint looked pensive, then replied:

"Can I tell you something. I didn't tell others. You promise to keep this for you?"

"I promise," Oliver assured him, nodding.

"I have a family who lives in the biggest secrecy. Fury helped me keep the secret. I love my wife and my children. But this job… it's all part of me. My group has a God, a guy who can turn into Goliath… me, I'm just an archer with his arrows. I don't know if I should withdraw from all that. Spend time with them."

"If I can give you advice," Oliver said. "I think you should be honest with your team. Secrets between teammates, it brings complications, I know that. And I think you should withdraw. Either with your wife and your children. You have the choice. I became Green Arrow for dark reasons. And obviously, this isn't you."

"Do you think what you're saying?"

"Absolutely," Oliver assured him, smiling.

"Thank you Queen," replied Clint."I'll remember that."

"The pleasure is mine."

"And I'll tell you, your kid is very likely to have you as a father."

* * *

Later, Barry and Oliver decided to return to Earth - 1. They said goodbye to the Avengers.

Barry shook hands with Captain America.

"Thanks for what you did here!"

"It was a pleasure, Captain!"

Oliver greeted all the Avengers, quickly. He spoke to Barry and Kara:

"I cannot wait to leave this place and find my Earth.

"I was glad to see you again," Kara told them. "I hope we will have other opportunities."

"By the way, Kara," Barry told him. "In a few weeks, Iris and I are going to get married. I understand you don't want to come, but you'll be welcome among us."

"I would not miss that," assured Kryptonian with a smile.

* * *

Two days later. Green Arrow had returned to Star City. William was spending the evening at a friend's house. He had his own house with Felicity.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me about your meeting with the great heroes of another Earth?"the young woman kissed him in the neck.

"I do not think there is much to say," said Oliver.

"Me, I did," said a voice in the shadows.

Oliver immediately turned around to see Nick Fury, sitting in an armchair, quietly.

"Good evening, Miss Smoack," he greeted the young woman.

"Oliver," said Felicity, shocked.

"It's okay," Oliver said carefully. "What are you still doing here, Fury?"

"Relax, Mr. Queen, I don't come to urge you to return to my Earth."

"So why are you here?"

Fury got up and walked quietly towards the couple.

"Farewells have never been my thing, but since it was me who brought you to my Earth in the first place, I thought that goodbye would be appropriate. And that a man like you could help me to protect the Multiverse."

"I already have a lot to do on my Earth, and that's enough for me. Unless your Earth is still in danger, which I doubt, considering your Avengers, I will ask you to leave my house, please."

Fury went away, still neutral.

"It was a pleasure, Oliver!"

And he left the apartment without adding anything.

* * *

**And that's it for this story.** **I have not done well this story, I am quite disappointed with me.** **I would have liked to deepen a little more the Tea of my story, but lack of motivation, I couldn't do better.** **I had this story on a whim while writing A Sister's Duty, and I'm not satisfied.**

**So here, really sorry for not being able to do better.**


End file.
